Other Characters/Youkais
Minor characters in High School DxD. Golden Horned King and Silver Horned King The Golden Horned King (金角 Kinkaku) and Silver Horned King (銀角 Ginkaku) are the legendary brother Youkai that appear in the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West. Both of them have fought against the first Monkey King Sun Wukong when he was accompanying the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. They appear in the short story "Wolf's Emblem" in which both fight against the Vali Team. During the fight, they managed to defeat and imprison both Bikou and Kuroka, but are later defeated by Vali. Both brothers possess the Five Treasured Tools, for of which they made use of during their fight against the Vali Team: the Crimson Gourd ( ), which has the ability to suck in those who respond when their name called out; the Seven Star Sword ( ), which has the ability to crush evil and make Youkai obey whoever wields it; the Banana Palm Fan ( ), which has the ability to create a strong wind and can send anything flying; and the Rope, which has the ability to seal ones' movements. East Faction Nurarihyon Nurarihyon (ぬらりひょん) is the leader of the Youkais from the East Faction. He has the appearance of an old man with a gourd-shaped head wearing a kimono. Nurarihyon is a Youkai noted for coming into households and mooching off snacks and tea from the occupants for a while. This is due to his ability to integrate into their lives and manipulating them into giving him hospitality. He has also been shown to be capable of teleportation and masking his presence from anyone. At some point he was an acquaintance of Kuroka as well as her mother. Retsuza Retsuza (烈座) is a Youkai from the East Faction that also works for Nurarihyon. He is a Kamaitachi who resembles a human with the features of a ferret. Kumowatari Kumowatari (雲辺) is another Youkai from the East Faction that also works under Nurarihyon. A lightning beast that resembles a dog and has a constantly surging lightning cloud surrounding him . Fujimai Fujimai (富士見, Fujimi) is a Nekomata from the Nekoshou clan and the mother of Koneko and Kuroka. At some point in the past she met a human scientist and fell in love with him, which was not mutual as the father wanted to have sex out of lust for her, regardless she still attempted to pursue him but to no avail. Eventually she became pregnant with his children, but the father did not pay too much attention to them. After the events, Fujimai and the human died at some point due to an experiment gone wrong. She is stated to have been an acquaintance of Nurarihyon, who noted that she's similar to her daughter Koneko, possibly implying that she also had white hair. According to Magari, Fujimai excelled in Senjutsu but dislike fighting. Other Youkais Salamander Tomita Salamander Tomita '''is a Youkai who was mentioned in "The Oppai of Tennis" that lived at the swamp on the outskirts of town who usually provided Rias with info on Youkai. That is until he moved back into his homeland when his father came down with "plate shortening disease" and to inherit his family business to cultivate cucumbers, giving up on his dreams of being a rapper. His family has a rare and old Youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions. Before retiring his rapper career, his only know song was "Shirikodama Rhapsody" which Kiba often listen to and especially Koneko who was a fan of his. Christie '''Christie (クリスティ Kurisuti) is a Gorilla-like creature under Kiyome Abe who claims to be a Yuki-onna, she appeared in "The Oppai of Tennis" Short Story. Apparently Yuki-onna being beautiful maidens was a tall tale, as they are also known as Yetis, but the freezing breath is real, Christie is also able to create duplicate clones of herself out of snow and increase her attack power by banging on her chest. She was part of Kiyome Abe's team during her tennis match against Rias. Christie has a crush on Issei after seeing him wear Honda's armor much to Issei's shock and dismay. Christie reappeared in "Issei SOS" as Issei's partner during the first match against Kiyome Abe's father, who was partnered with a Yuki-onna named Stephanie; Christie's older sister. Issei lost due to Christie refusing to obey his orders and being distracted by a frozen banana created by Stephanie. She appeared True Volume 1 when Issei's client Morisawa requested him to summon a Yuki-onna to date only to be horrified upon seeing Christie. On a later date however, Morisawa and Christie had apparently become close friends. Stephanie Stephanie a Yuki-onna and Christie's older sister who serves under Kiyome Abe's father. She is a gorilla-like creature but much larger then Christie. She has the ability to increase her power by drumming on her chest and create ice constructs. She first appeared in the "Issei SOS" Short Story, where she was partnered with Kiyome's father against Issei and Christie, she was able to win by creating a huge banana out of ice to distract Christie. Zhu Bajie Zhu Bajie (猪八戒) has the appearance of an overweight old man with a pig’s head. At some point he accompanied the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India while also being accompanied by Sun Wukong and Sha Wujing in order to atone for their previous crimes. The group encountered a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. Zhu Bajie has the ability to spew out large fireballs from his mouth. Sha Wujing Sha Wujing (沙悟浄) has the appearance an a bearded old monk with the necklace made of skulls around his neck. At some point in the past, he also accompanied the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India while also being accompanied by Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie in order to atone for their previous crimes. The whole group would later encounter a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. Sha Wujing has the ability to manipulate water to make various beasts. Category:Characters Category:Youkai